Far Away to the Blue Sky
by Sarapyon
Summary: Gray had an accident and he's in a coma while Juvia is always there by his side. Will she wait for her Gray-sama to wake up or will she move on without him.
1. Prologue

**Far away to the blue sky (****青空へ遥か遠****く)**

**A/N: **Hiyom! It's been a while and I'm back with another Gruvia story and this time it will be a chaptered story so I hope you guys will like this story. And I just want to say that Juvia's hair here will be the time she 1st joined the Fairy Tail Guild ^^ Anyway enjoy reading m(_ _)m

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Fairy Tail and all credits goes to Hiro Mashima-san.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Check his vital signs again!" The doctor examined Gray's condition after performing an operation on his major injuries. One of the nurses followed the doctor's order, checking his vital signs again…

"Doctor there's no response!"

"What!?" The doctor checked Gray's vital signs. It seems that the nurse is right. "Bring him to the CT*"

#####

Juvia was waiting outside the emergency room along with Natsu and the others. Juvia's whole body is trembling. Levy and Lucy sit by her side giving her comfort and that everything will be all right. Erza and Natsu show a grimace look on their faces while waiting for the operation to finish.

"EVERYONE!"

They turn their heads to see Ur and Ultear coming. Ur noticed the expression on their faces, asking while she tries to calm. "What happened to Gray?"

They remained silent, averting their gaze away from her making Ur to raise her voice. "ANSWER ME!"

Ultear went to her mother to calm her down and Erza went closer to them and explained what really happened to Gray.

After waiting for three hours, surgery lights turned off. The people outside stood up to know Gray's condition. The nurses came out the operating room and leave, as the doctor is the last one to come out, removed his mask and let out a sigh.

"Doctor, how's Gray?" Lucy asked but the doctor didn't answer her, instead he asked. "Who's the guardian of the patient?"

"I'm Gray's mother. How is he, doctor?" Ur went towards the doctor. "The operation is a success but…" The doctor paused, and looked down, as they all get what it meant.

Ur gritted her teeth, and grabbed the doctor's arms tightly. "But what?! What is it, doctor?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "He's in a coma. We don't know when he will wake up. It may take him months or a year to wake up."

All of them were shock to hear about Gray in coma. Juvia and the other girls started to cry. "There's no way that ice bastard is in a coma!" Natsu started to berserk. "Check on him again! I'm pretty sure his sleeping! I'll just punch his face to wake him up!"

The doctor explained Gray's situation to them. "It might be due to the impact when he got hit by the truck making his brain suffer from brain trauma."

They remain speechless upon hearing Gray's condition. The doctor gestured his hand to Ur, explaining further details about Gray.

"That squinty eye must be playing pranks on us…" Natsu continued to talk "…he's not in a coma; I'll wake him by beating him up."

"Natsu, stop it already!" Lucy protested.

"But… Gray is… strong… and… and…" He's stuttering every word he utters, trying to stop his tears from flowing. "…This is Gray we're talking about!"

Erza grabbed his shoulder; Natsu looked at her with a sad smile on her face. "Natsu, being strong can be weak sometimes." Natsu gritted his teeth, covering his eyes as he cried Erza comforts him and cried as well.

Juvia watched her friends crying while she couldn't do anything because her body is shaking and keeps on wiping her tears using the sleeve of her uniform. She kept on crying, whispering his name repeatedly.

"Gray-sama..."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews/Favorites/Follows would be much appreciated ^^ And heads up! The following chapters will be 2000+ words so I decided that I'm in dire need for a proofreader. Since this is my 1st gruvia chaptered story so I'm not confident with my writing than writing Gruvia oneshots. If anyone of you wants to be my proofreader please PM or mention it on your review ^~^

*CT - Computed Tomography


	2. Don't Cry Alone

**A/N: **I dedicate this chapter to honeyteacake from tumblr ^^ She's a great gruvia shipper and I really love her fanarts ^O^ She doesn't know me but I really respect her and I see potential on her gruvia drawings. Happy Birthday honeyteacake-san m(_ _)m

# this represents a few hours skip while the line represents a day or more skip ^^

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Fairy Tail and all credits goes to Hiro Mashima-san.

* * *

**Chapter 01 **_'Don't Cry Alone'_

It has been a month since the accident and Gray still in the state of coma. They tried to visit Gray to check him but it wasn't the same anymore when Natsu is not arguing with someone who always walk around the city or campus half-naked. With the exams and college preparations are on the way, they often visit Gray but they keep on praying for him to wake up soon so everything is back to normal.

Ur went to Magnolia Hospital to visit Gray like she always does every day. She came to his room, putting down her things to the side. She remembered what the doctor said about massaging his body to prevent his muscles from sleeping so she starts massaging Gray's arms and legs.

After a few minutes, Ur fixed his blanket and sat on the chair, watching Gray sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed.

#####

'Knock Knock'

"Come in," Ur said. A smile crept on her face seeing that it was Juvia, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Good afternoon Ur-san. I brought some flowers to lighten up Gray-sama's room."

"Gray will surely complain if he hears that," Ur stifled a laugh as she watched Juvia putting the flowers in the vase that rested on the side table of his bed. "Juvia thinks so too, Ur-san." She sat beside Ur, exchanging smiles with each other and back to watch Gray's sleeping face.

"So Juvia… how's everything at school?" Ur started a conversation with Juvia, making her to clasp her hands, "Juvia remembered…" She took something in her bag and showed it to Ur.

"Juvia made notes for Gray-sama so when he wakes up; he can catch up with the lessons."

Ur got startled, she smiled to Juvia but she noticed some tears on her eyes. Ur took Juvia's hand, leaning her head to make their foreheads touch together. "Thank you Juvia…" Ur whispered, "You've been a strong girl but you can cry all you want, Juvia. Let it all out."

Juvia didn't hesitate, hugged Ur and cried a lot. She misses Gray's weird stripping habit, enthusiasm to beat Natsu, gestures especially when he runs his hand on his hair, and she misses Gray's husky voice calling her name the most.

* * *

Principal Makarov went up the stage, proud grin plastered on his face while looking at the graduating fairy students. He started to deliver his speech for them. "Seeing you brats here made me realize how much you've grown up and when you get out of Fairy Academy, you're going to your chosen path to achieve your dreams or what you brats always wanted to be…"

As Makarov continued his speech, some students cried especially the girls. "…We're really proud that you brats became a student here in Fairy Academy."

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR GRADUATION MY BRATS! NOW GO OUT THERE AND MAKE US PROUD!"

"AYE SIR!" All the students stood up, clapping loudly and tossing their graduation hats everywhere.

#####

"Congratulations to all of you!" Wendy and Romeo said in unison, smiling widely to their senpais. Lucy came to hug Wendy as Natsu did a bro fist with Romeo and the others decided to join in.

Juvia smiled happily when she saw her friends having a great time with their family and other friends but she stared to her graduation certificate, her smile disappeared when she remembered Gray's condition.

Lisanna saw Juvia and went to talk to her, "I can tell that you're thinking about Gray."

"Lisanna-san…"

She smiled, holding Juvia's hands together with hers. "I know that you wish Gray is here with us, right?" Juvia shook her head but Lisanna gave her the 'yeah right' look and Juvia gave up.

"All of us here want Gray to be here. We also miss Gray and I bet Natsu misses when he argues with him." Lisanna explained to make Juvia feel at ease.

"Juvia! Lisanna! What's with the faces?" Erza wrapped both her arms on their necks, walked out the school gym along with their friends. "We're going to have a great party tonight!"

Both of them look at each other in horror. They all know how Erza can't really tolerate alcohol especially when she goes berserk after having three takes.

* * *

"Why should I go?" Lyon protests on his phone while the other line replied, "I have a meeting today so I can't go to the hospital."

"But Ur…"

"No buts! You just need to watch Gray for like 20-30minutes." Ur said in a stern voice making Lyon to shiver and finally gave up complaining, and sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'll go, but I should have something in return."

"Oh! I already have something in return. I know you will love it…" Ur said happily and hung up while on the other hand, Lyon got confused on what she just said. "Argh! Whatever!"

#####

Lyon entered Gray's room, he saw Gray lying peacefully on the hospital bed. "Hey! Ur has a meeting to attend to so I'll be your substitute for today whether you like it or not." Lyon sat down near to his bed, noticing that Gray got thin and a little paler but he knows that Gray's alive because of his breathing and the machine that reads his heart rate.

"Gray… When are you going to wake up?" He asked sadly.

Lyon crossed his arms on his chest and tried to be comfortable on his seat, as he tries to get used with the silence except for the beeping sounds from the machine. Tapping his fingers along with the beeping sounds but after a few minutes, the door opened making him to turn around; his eyes went wide upon seeing the person who entered.

"Wha-what!?" Lyon got confused but there's a tint blush showing on his cheeks.

"Oh! Lyon-san, you're finally here!" Juvia puts the vase with flowers back to the side table of Gray's bed. "Ur-san called me earlier that you're coming here."

Lyon blinks his eyes and stuttered a little when he replied. "A-ah...yeah... Ur couldn't make it because of the meeting."

Juvia sat near to Gray's bed across to where Lyon is sitting. "Juvia hopes that Ur-san's meeting will be okay." He rolled his eyes as he scoffed, "Trust me! Ur will be doing all right." Then he suddenly remembered his talk with Ur a while ago.

_'Oh! I already have something in return. I know you will love it...'_

_'You never fail to surprise me, Ur...'_ Lyon smirked as he thought about it while staring at Juvia and he noticed that her hair got already pass by her shoulder. "Your hair got longer!"

"Yes! Juvia decided to keep her hair long." She smiled, twisting the end of her hair using her fingertips. "I know that it will suit you..." Lyon paused, suddenly shook his head. "Let me correct what I said... Any hairstyles will definitely suit you, Juvia-chan."

His statement made her embarrassed and Lyon realized what he just said and started to get blush. "Ah! So-sorry!" Juvia shook her head a little and look up, smiling at him. "It's okay Lyon-san and thanks..." Her thank you was almost a whisper but he heard it very clearly.

Then there's an awkward silence between them, Lyon tried to break the silence by initiating another conversation. "Ur told me that you're done preparing for college? What major are you applying?"

"I'm going to study at Magnolia University. Erza-san and the others told me the great opportunities of that university." Juvia explain happily, "...but Juvia still doesn't know if she picked the right major she'll be applying..." She lowers her head as she continued to mutter.

Lyon finds it cute to see Juvia like that. "Don't worry! I think you'll apply for the right major... You're just unsure for now."

Juvia's cheeks showed a little blush because of Lyon making him to discover something new about Juvia but his smile disappeared and turned into a frown seeing Gray lying on his bed, between them.

"It's been five months, and Gray is still here sleeping peacefully like a sleeping beauty."

Lyon is still talking, but he didn't realize that Juvia had a saddened expression while watching Gray in his sleep.

"Oh! You two are still here!" Lyon and Juvia turn their heads and saw Ur as she came inside the room. "It seems you two had a great time. I know Gray enjoyed the company."

Lyon scoffed as he sits comfortably on his chair, "You said on the phone that you couldn't go?" Ur suddenly glared at his son making Juvia to giggle.

"Thank you for taking care of Gray again, Juvia." Ur said with a smile as she looked at Juvia and she's really glad that Juvia still continue to visit here. "You can go home and have a rest."

"Juvia will never get tired to take care of Gray-sama" She said and bow at them, "Juvia will visit again tomorrow. Goodbye Ur-san! Goodbye Lyon-san!"

Ur walked Juvia out the room and when she came back, her eyes narrowed when she saw Lyon glaring like daggers to Gray. She sighed heavily, sitting down on the chair where Juvia sits a while ago and told him. "Seriously! You two are really alike that both of you like the same girl as well."

Lyon didn't say anything. "But you should know already that her feelings are for Gray." Ur said in a stern voice, "I'm not going to support you two because both of you are important to me."

"But now… Its Gray's fault for making Juvia feels like that." Lyon tightens his fist making his knuckles white. "I can't stand to see Juvia like that"

Ur smiled as he watched Lyon, "That's love my dear son..." He looked up to see his mother and went back to look at Gray. "I-I just want her to be happy."

* * *

"Magnolia University..." Lyon muttered, looking at the brochure of Magnolia University on his hand while taking a zip of his coffee outside the cafe.

"Lyon-san?"

Lyon looked up to see Juvia staring at him. He almost choked from his coffee but he gulped it down immediately, coughed a little bit and asked her. "Juvia-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Juvia went to Magnolia University to pass the important requirements for today." She said, pointing to where she was, and then she noticed the brochure on his hand. "Are you going to apply in Magnolia University too, Lyon-san?"

"Ah... I... Um..." He stutters while his mind started to complain how stupid he's looking right now especially in front of Juvia.

"May Juvia join you with your coffee break, Lyon-san?" Juvia asked with a smile on her face. Lyon nodded, stood up from his chair and offered her a sit beside him. As she sat down, Lyon took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Juvia giggled as she watched Lyon and said jokingly. "Juvia won't bite you know!"

"It's not that!" He answered back. "Well... I… was kind of surprise to see you here." Lyon said, trying to avoid stuttering so much. "Aren't you going anywhere?"

She shook her head and said, "Juvia is going to visit Gray-sama today again."

Lyon was taken aback, his expression change when he heard Gray's name. He tried to change the topic by asking her, "Do you always visit Gray? Why don't you hang out with your friends sometime?"

"Juvia doesn't mind it at all. She knows she'll just set a sad ambiance to their fun times." She said as the last sentence became a whisper.

There's the awkward silence again but right now Lyon is getting pissed at Gray, because of him Juvia is not the girl he used to know. The Juvia that he knew and love is a sweet girl and smiles a lot.

"Juvia, you should stop! You're just hurting yourself!" He looked at her seriously when he said that. Juvia got confused, "What are you talking about, Lyon-san?"

"You should stop visiting Gray!" Lyon grimaced as he spoke. "You're stuck, Juvia. Just like Gray, you stopped hanging out with your friends, you aren't the Juvia that I know and the reason for that is because you're waiting for Gray." He couldn't help but say it. "Am I right?"

Her tears started to flow and she exclaimed. "I can't help it! Juvia loves Gray-sama so much. Juvia should be the one who had that accident; I should be the one lying in the hospital bed right now."

Lyon's eyes got wide when she spoke in first person but his expression changed when Juvia said those things. He slammed the table with his fists, and he didn't even care that other people were staring.

"Don't be little to your life Juvia! Saying those things like it's so easy!"

"It's true that Gray had an accident, and still in coma until now, but I know Gray wouldn't want you to be like this. I know that Gray wants you to move on." He explained to Juvia, listening to him as she cried again but this time Lyon held her hand with his.

"It's true that Gray wouldn't be by your side but there's someone is willing to be by your side. Juvia, I'm here for you, I'll be by your side always."

"Lyon-san..." Juvia whispered his name.

Lyon stood up, still holding Juvia's hand. His face is flushed, trying to look straight into her eyes. "Let's go somewhere else! I think… I made a lot of scene here."

He can feel that people are staring at their direction and she nodded making Lyon to put some money on the table, leaving the cafe. He still didn't let go of her hand as they walk together, but Juvia stopped walking making him to stop as well. "What's wrong?"

She stares at him seriously and asked, "Can we go to the hospital to visit Gray-sama?" Lyon grit his teeth, it seems all the things he said earlier didn't convince her. "Juvia... She wants to say goodbye to Gray-sama."

"Juvia..." Lyon muttered, and he saw some tears on her face but still she's smiling. That is the smile Lyon loved about her. After a few minutes, he nodded and they went to the hospital.

#####

Juvia was staring at Gray, still sleeping peacefully in his bed while Lyon is waiting outside the room because he knew that Juvia needed to be alone, to tell Gray what her decision will be. She sat beside to Gray's bed, lifting his hand with both of hers and she kiss the back of his hand.

"Gray-sama this is my goodbye..."

"She decided to move on. Thanks to Lyon-san for scolding at Juvia but she finally understands now." Her tears are coming out, "Juvia is not alone... because... Lyon-san will be by her side."

Juvia puts down his hand, wiping her tears from her face, walking her way out of the room but she stopped and glanced at Gray for the last time.

"Goodbye Gray-sama... Thank you for everything." And finally she left the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews/Favorites/Follows would be much appreciated ^^ I hope you guys like this chapter ^O^ Gray might appear in the next chapter maybe… Also I'm still in need for a proofreader! If anyone of you wants to be my proofreader please PM or mention it on your review ^~^


End file.
